feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BettaApex/Contest for the Spooktacular 2014
Welcome, wolves and cats of all ages to the contest for the Spooktacular I, Glaciem, is holding! So what's this contest, Glaciem? You may be wondering that. It is a contest for presets such as a spirit preset. 'Are the presets the prizes? ' Yes! 'What do we have to do to get in the contest? ' Write a story about a creature that is scary. Post it on here in the comments section. No stealing! Apparently it looks strange if it is just one color and transparent so here's the presets. The winner will get the preset. The stories are fictional, non-real. Example of a story: During a blizzard was when I first encountered the being that would haunt me for the last years of my life. It was the coldest day of the decade, and as I glanced out the window, just barely I could see a faint figure in the distance on my drive way: A small, canine-like creature curled up. Even though it was below zero, I went towards it and picked up the body. When I brushed off snow to reveal a small white dog, I thought it was dead. But it wasn't. Surprisingly, the white dog was only fast asleep. Even though it was cold outside the dog seemed to be warm. Immediately, I took it to the vet. The vet said that the being was healthy which shocked me. How could such a creature so young survive a blizzard in under negative twelve? And most of all, be perfectly healthy? I named the white dog Glaciem and she loved the cold to the point where Glaciem would stay outside during winter all day. If she was inside, Glaciem would paw at the backdoor whining. During summer Glaciem would even dispense ice cubes from the ice cube dispenser. She'd leave messes each day in summber with ice cubes. They didn't melt, however, when Glaciem was around. Many nights I would have nightmares about a figure with white underfur, icy blue pelt, and eyes that were glowing icy blue orbs. Blood was dripping from the sharp fangs. In the dream the figure was in my house, going through the doorway, and then lunging at me. Later on I started seeing images of the being in my house when Glaciem was near. Days after my recent nightmare the icy creature appeared to be in my closet behind my clothes when I was about to get ready for work and I slammed the door shut. Scratching noises were heard and faint growls, I was about had it with this house. Soon I started seeing dark shadows on my walls that stood tall and I recall seeing the figure just moments after, hiding in the shadows. I was afraid it would attack me. I swore I was being watched and often times I saw a pair of dog like icy blue eyes staring through the window. Often times when I was about to go to work I saw dead animals and blood scattered across my drive way, even a dead cat that had a stick impaling through its left hind leg. Most of the carcasses were cold and frozen, even when it was summer. One day Glaciem managed to turn on the cold water in my bath tub, she'd jumped in and just sat there, splashing around, getting water everywhere. I had attempted to drain it out but as I reached for where the water came out... the water just froze. Pawprints were also found on my mirrors. I then found a bloody pawprint on my bedroom window. Thirteen nights after the water in the bath tub froze, I was sleeping and Glaciem, like always, wasn't near. I heard cold howls, barks, growls, and snarls in the living room and it started coming closer. I knew it was Glaciem so I didn't get out of bed. But, I heard my door creaking open and with that, a large chilling growl. I threw up my covers to see a figure with white underfur, icy blue pelt, and eyes that were glowing icy blue. At first I thought it wasn't Glaciem and I yelled at it to get out. But it didn't. The tempature began to drop and I just gazed at the being. It looked as if its skin were made of ice and it kept growling. Until it lunged at me. I tried to dodge the attack by hiding in my blanket but teeth tore right through it, the piercing eyes glaring at me. Then I felt teeth in my throat, my veins turning to ice. I managed to call the police department on my phone but before the police arrived the figure had disappeared. Every twenty days the creature would come back… After I recovered from my wound, I searched up the details of the creature and found that this wasn't the first time it had appeared. It appeared in a blizzard one night a long time ago and had killed one person who had taken the 'helpless pup' into her house. I tried to barracade my doors with whatever I could find but the creature kept appearing. The shadows and images on my walls kept appearing. Everything was a nightmare. '' '' Category:Blog posts